Guns group base info and loadouts
Base Stats Class name: Trooper Hitpoint per level: 1d6+CON-mod Skills per level: 4 + INT-mod Class Skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Intimidate, Perception, Profession, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Survival, Swim, Technology New Skills maybe added along character progression. Strong Saves: Fort, Ref BAB Progression: Full Class Features Loadout (Ex) Troopers can choose varied amount of loadout to enhance their capabilities on top of their default main weapon-sub weapon-armor loadout. At level 1, the gain ability to equip basic loadouts, at level 3, they gain advanced loadout, at level 5, they gain access to exotic loadouts. Personal Feat (Ex) At level 1, Trooper gains 1 feat point to invest in the feat tree, at level 2, additional 2 feat points, and more feat points equal to your level after 2nd. Feat points may be freely respec'd every level up. * Some feats require achievements, which will be specified at the first line of the feat description. * Some feats require ranks, which is written in the brackets next to the point cost. * Some feats CANNOT be respec'd, choose with caution. These feats have X mark in the cost. Currently Available Loadout List Assault - Basic Assault Loadout comes with standard holster to equip SMG, shotgun or dual pistols for main holster, and additional holster to equip upto 2 melee, subweapon or equipments. Additional Bonuses: * Gain 4 armor. * Gain 10 ft movement speed. (H) * Gain easy-access grenade bandolier, carrying 1 grenade. This grenade can be used as free action while charging. (H) Infantry - Basic Infantry Loadout comes with standard holster to equip all weapon types except heavy, and one subweapon holster. Additional Bonuses: * Gain 6 armor. * Gain an entrenchment kit, allowing construction of basic covers from nothing, or fortifying of existing emplacements. (H) * This slot can be replaced with any (H) labelled bonus from other kits. Stacks with Hybrid Loadout. Support - Medical, Basic Medical Support Loadout comes with one holster to hold SMG or pistol, and 3 medikits. Additional Bonuses: * Gain 2 armor. * Gain ability to heal as standard action, 2 round cooldown, 1d8 + level. * Gain ability to stabilize any dying allies to 0 hp. (H) Support - Engineering, Basic Engineering Support Loadout comes with one main holster that can equip SMG, Shotgun, and one subweapon holster. * Gain 6 armor. * Carry two grenades. (H) * Engineering kit, it can construct emplacements, or build cover at much faster rate compared to entrenchment kit. * Repair armor, once per encounter for 1d6 + level. Support - Tank, Basic Tanking Support Loadout gains one tactical shield, and one holster for pistols. Disables Dodge. * Gain 12 armor. * Gain tactical shield, which when used to hunker down, provides cover to allies behind it. * Gain +2 AC. (H) Marksman - Basic Marksman Loadout allows one to scout, engage targets at long range. Comes with one holster for long rifles or AR, and one subweapon holster. * Gain 4 armor. * Gain camoflage net, granting the shooter to setup camoflage net, earning +10 bonus to stealth to all allies hiding in the net. (H) * Gains binoculars, grants +120 ft vision range when carried. (H) Sniper - Basic Sniper Loadout completely tunnels into dealing damage at ranged targets, gaining one holster for long rifles only and a single pistol holster. Snipers also get different munition types to handle diverse situations. Swapping munition is move action. * No armor gained. * Gains armor piercing munitions, dealing full damage to armor, but 0.5x to raw hp due to bullet just piercing through body without causing much damage. (H) * Gains hollow point munitions, dealing 1.5x damage to raw health, but 0.25x to armor as bullet shatters. (H) * Gains enhanced gun modifications, granting bonus to attack and damage equal to your level. Heavy Weapons - Basic Heavy Weapons Loadout grants one large holster for either a launcher or MG, and one standard holster for SMG or pistols. Disables Dodge. * Gain 6 armor. * Gain ammo box that can be placed to allow allies and yourself to resupply. (H) * Gains blast plating, which reduces explosive damage taken by wearer by 50%. Fire Support - Basic Fire Support is specialized class that carries one squad weapon. Squad weapons are HMGs, Mortars, and other placeable weapons that provides huge tactical edge in defense. Kit also provides one subweapon. * Gain 2 armor. * Gain an entrenchment kit, allowing construction of basic covers from nothing, or fortifying of existing emplacements. * Gain binoculars, increasing sight range by 60 ft. Support - Electronics, Basic Electronics support grants ability for allies to talk silently into their comms across larger distance. They gain infantry loadout for holsters. * Gain 4 armor. * Gain a radio package strapped on their back. * Ability to use tech checks in combat. (H) Squad Leader - Basic Prerequisite: NCO Squad Leader gives up direct firepower for utility. Squad Leader gains pistol holster. * Gain 2 armor, 4 dodge. * Gain a binocular, granting +120 ft vision range. * NCO now grants full turn instead of just standard action. Point Man - Advanced Prerequisites: DEX 15 Point Man carries 4 holsters that can carry shotguns, SMG, pistols, and one melee holster. * Gain 6 armor, 6 dodge. * Gain 20 ft movement speed. * Gains assault package, allowing the trooper to carry 4 grenades, and throw up to 2 grenades as free action, part of a charge. * Gains mobile bunker, a quick placeable cover. It takes move action to set this cover up. Sharpshooter - Advanced Prerequisites: DEX 17 Sharpshooter carries two long rifle holsters and one sub weapon holster. Swapping ammo is move action. * Gain 6 dodge. * Gain ability to swap from aura piercing, armor piercing, hollow point rounds. * Add half your DEX mod to your damage due to improved stabilization. * Add your level to attack and damage due to advanced weapon modifications. * Gains grappling hook, allowing the sharpshooter to reach high grounds he or she usually cannot. Using grappling hook is move action. Pathfinder - Advanced Prerequisites: Agility, DEX 17 Pathfinders are masters of mobility. They carry one main holster for SMG, melee weapons, and subholster for up to two pistols. * Gain 4 Dodge per level. * Gain 20 ft movement speed. * Agility now provide triple movement speed instead of double. * Ranger is upgraded to Pathfinder if applicable. * Quick Hands is upgraded to Gunslinger if applicable.